chick_prisonfandomcom-20200213-history
KIRK's Alt Battle
The First Message When GammaRaul Created His Message Called "Message from GammaRaul" And Said "Hmmmst" And Said "Who Are You" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "I am not S A N T A C L A W S, I am Anprim Picardía" And GammaRaul Said "Okay But What The Heck, Why Are You Replying To The The Threads I Make/Join On Santaclaws's Wall" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Was Trying To CHICC And Said "I will chick you m8 pant." And GammaRaul Said "Stop" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY THE BEAUTIFUL truck, Once you've been hit, You have to hit 8 beautiful people!, If you get hit again, You'll know your really beautiful!!, If you break the chain, You will be cursed with ugliness for 10 years!!, SO HIT WHOEVER YOU THINK IS BEAUTIFUL!!!" And GammaRaul Said "STAHP" And JoeJoeTheAnimator Comes And Said "What's going on here?" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "I tried to use a truck to hit raul" And GammaRaul Quote To JoeJoeTheAnimator And GammaRaul Said "This Guy Just Joined The Wiki And Already Is Being A Weirdo" And JoeJoeTheAnimator Said "Oh, okay." And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY THE BEAUTIFUL truck, Once you've been hit, You have to hit 8 beautiful people!, If you get hit again, You'll know your really beautiful!!, If you break the chain, You will be cursed with ugliness for 10 years!!, SO HIT WHOEVER YOU THINK IS BEAUTIFUL!!!" Again, And GammaRaul Quote To JoeJoeTheAnimator "He Also Seems To Have A Hate For Me" And JoeJoeTheAnimator Said "He needs to stop using his beautiful truck to hit you" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "Thank you" And GammaRaul Said "Yeah, It Is Chainmailing And Annoying, Chainmailing Is Also Agaisnt The Rules" And GammaRaul Quoted To S A-KT-A-KLEEED "Wait A Second, That Thank You Seems Suspicious, Might You Be Chr. KIRK Leonard's Alt?" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "Now I'm done for." And GammaRaul Said "WELL THAT WAS QUICK". The Second Message When S A N T A C L A W S Create Message Called "Hmmst" And Said "Who are you?" And S A-KT-A-KLEEED Said "I'm Anprim, not you." And S A N T A C L A W S "I can see that. But why do you have to say that you aren't me why everyone knows you aren't?" And GammaRaul Said "I Am Curious To Know Who He Is When He Is Not Roleplaying As Anprim" And S A N T A C L A W S Said "So am I" And GammaRaul Said "I Think He Is KIRK Leonard's Backup Account" And Dr. DARK Francis Comes And Said "Mayhaps" And Said "Wait, Yesn't. He may be Chaoxfan" And GammaRaul Said "And I Believe Chaoxfan Was Richerpet's Alt, Or Maybe Chaoxfan Was RONALD's Alt (Which Was Made Moments Before The Block Because He Was Predicting It)". Users *GammaRaul *S A-KT-A-KLEEED (Vandal User) *JoeJoeTheAnimator *S A N T A C L A W S *Dr. DARK Francis Category:Wiki Wars Category:Loud Pages Category:Non-War